Devil Survivor - The Overlord's Last Desire
by Forestia
Summary: A short story about our main character: "Minegishi Kazuya", who chose the Chaos Path and become the Overlord but holds the heart as the Messiah, who protected the humans but doesn't get paid off with thanks.
Author's Note: This is a one shot story I just self-imagine about, base on the inspiration from the game: Devil Survivor Overclocked. The story I choose to write here is base on what I think might happen around the 8th-9th day, and I'm using some random scene with some twist and tweaking around too.

As for the main character's name, I'm using the same name that was used in the manga, which is "Minegishi Kazuya", but mostly will only be pronounce as "Kazuya" here.  
As for the other characters, only "Yuzu, Midori, Atsuro and Naoya" will make their appearance, as for the rest, I might just only mention their names when it's needed.

And since I like to imagine story in manga style, I'm writing them as one too, as for what kind of movement or facial expression they are having when they're speaking most of the time, you guys can imagine it if you like it base on how my speech goes~

This is my very first fiction story shared in fanfiction site which I manage to complete after typing for 2 long days, hope that people who's reading it can also enjoy my story till the end.

* * *

 **[In the Demon World]**

 **Kazuya:** ... *Looking around the demon world while deep in thoughts for awhile...*  
 **Kazuya:** ...Is this what it's feel like being an overlord after I cast away my humanity?  
 **Kazuya:** ...I have the power of all the Bel demons inside me now, most of the other demons, even like Loki, has also decided to assist me if I need him, now the only thing I need to do is defeat God once and for all and all will end, no more ordeals will ever come for the humans anymore and the world will finally be in control only by humans themselves.  
 **Kazuya:** But..., why am I feeling the emptiness deep inside my heart? am I..., having regrets now after what I did to the humans that assisted the angels who tried to kill me? so that they can all be saved like what the angels told them?

 _ **[Flashback, Somewhere near the park within the lockdown...]**_

 _ **Yuzu:**_ Kazuya! Please stop! What happen to you? Why are you killing those peoples!?  
 _ **Midori:**_ That's right! Why are you doing this? You choose the path to became the overlord in order to overcome the ordeal and save the humans inside the lockdown in the first place! But now you're just killing them, not demon tamers only! What is happening to you!?  
 _ **Yuzu:**_ Please Kazuya! Stop all this! It's not too late to turn back! Became the Kind and Gentle Kazuya we all know once more!  
 _ **Midori:**_ Kazuya-san!  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ... *Swift his hand forward and more demons appear, killing the demon tamers nearby while also accidentally killed some innocent bystanders who were late from running away!*  
 _ **Yuzu:**_ NOOOOO!

Yuzu can't stand seeing anymore more of these, her tears started flowing out of her eyes as she ran away from the scene while trembling with fear and unbelievable pain with sadness.

 _ **Midori:**_ Wa...wait! YUZU!  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ! YU...! *Stretch out his hand hopping to reach for Yuzu, but he stopped...*  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ...I'm...sorry... *Slowly lower his hand and speak in a very soft voice, then shove his head to one side where a drop of tears rolled down...*  
 _ **Midori:**_ ...Eh? What the...? (Did Kazuya just...?)  
 _ **Midori:**_ AH! WAIT! YUZU! YUZUUUU!

Naoya and Atsuro, who's standing beside Kazuya both saw his tears, hence they replied...

 _ **Naoya:**_ Everything will soon end, don't let your weakness became the worst thorn of your most fatal death.  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ... *Just stay silent...*  
 _ **Atsuro:**_ Kazuya... *Put his left hand on Kazuya's shoulder*  
 _ **Atsuro:**_ Yoohoo and Midori will understand everything one day. Although now it just seems cruel cause we can't tell them, but it's the only thing we can do now if we want to save most of the humans from the angels in the lockdown.  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ...I know. I mustn't hesitate when doing this. It's for the best results!  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ...This is the path I've chosen, no matter what happens, I'll walk...until the end of it.  
 _ **Atsuro:**_ And remember! No matter what happens, we'll still be by your side supporting you if you need it!  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ...Thanks, Atsuro.  
 _ **Naoya:**_ We wasted too much time here, prepare yourself as soon as possible in the demon world for the final battle. Our "guest" will descent from heaven if we wasted too much time. And by that point, the humans within this lockdown or even the peoples on the outside world will all perish without a trace if God decides to forsaken everything.  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ Yes, let's end this so there won't be any more ordeals forever!

 _ **[Flashback Ends]**_

 **Kazuya:** *Lift his arm and look at his own hand*  
 **Kazuya:** Yuzu..., have I...made the wrong choice back there?  
 **Kazuya:** Have I...really changed? Is this the real "me" you're seeing in your eyesight right now?  
 **Kazuya:** I...still look like a normal human being from the outside, but now I have the powers which normal human beings shouldn't have on the inside after the war for the throne of Bels. And now..., my hands are covered with blood, the blood of the demon tamers who's under the angel's command but which also accidentally involves the other innocent bystanders...  
 **Kazuya:** *Lower his arm and look up into the spiral of emptiness in the demon world*  
 **Kazuya:** The darkness, quietness and emptiness in this world... Have I totally fallen to the depth of darkness where lights can no longer reach me? Can I still bathe under the warmth and sunlight like the others if I try to wish for it...?  
 **Kazuya:** ... *Once again, fall into silent and back into a deep thought, then suddenly!*  
 **Kazuya:** URGH! *A sudden sharp pain pierce deep into his heart!*  
 **Kazuya:** Wha...!? What...happen!? It feels like a quarter of my life being eaten by something...!  
 **Kazuya:** ! Wait..., come to think of it, I remember Naoya said something to me about...

 _ **[Flashback, somewhere near the streets within the lockdown]**_

 _ **Naoya:**_ Remember, being the overlord ain't easy task, and to truly awaken as the overlord also depends on your resolve. Demons only obey to their strong will leader. As a former human being who earn the rights and powers from the Bels to become the overlord, doubts and hesitation will only allow demons to run wild as they don't feel like your worthy of being their leader anymore. And if this happen, your life might be at stake.  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ My...life...?  
 _ **Naoya:**_ Hahaha..., I'm sure you should be alright if you're cautious enough, but I'm filling you in just in case. Never underestimate the power of the demons, my dear little brother: "Abel". Even if demons doesn't appear right before you, they can still "eat you" if they have the chance cos we're they're only source of food supply afterall.  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ... (Food supply...huh...)  
 _ **Naoya:**_ Just remember, not all demons "MUST" listen to the overlord, they still have the choice to "CHOOSE" whenever there's an opportunity. This also applies to the Bel demons inside of you, if one day something bad emerge, you might need to pay the price for it.

 _ **[Flashback Ends]**_

 **Kazuya:** I guess..., so this is what Naoya tried to tell me earlier. It's my own fault that I'm hesitating and having doubts now..., so I guess I must pay the price then.  
 **Kazuya:** Heheh..., so even being the overlord also have "time limits" if you're not careful, maybe not that bad I guess, might even end as what I plan to wish for in the first place...  
 **Kazuya:** *smile* (Yes, Maybe this IS a good chance!)  
 **Black Frost:** HEE-HOO! Overlord! We're all set and ready to go-HO! Our armies are all waiting for your command now-HO!  
 **Kazuya:** ... *take a deep breath*  
 **Kazuya:** ... (Yuzu, once this final war is over, I wish to see you and talk to you about everything! Just one more time if it's okay! And hope that..., my leftover "time" will be enough to allow me to do this!)  
 **Kazuya:** Alright! LET'S MOVE OUT!

So the battle with our overlord's armies and God's armies finally begin.  
The war started in a slow pace while being cautious for both side, but slowly began picking up the pace in a lighting speed.  
Our overlord, the king of Bel: "Kazuya", use the power of the Bel demons against the God's protectors: the Archangels, while Loki and the other powerful demons who also sees God as their sole enemy, join in the war from all directions, even though God is supreme powerful being to begin with, without the aid of most trusted right-hand man: Metatron and his beloved Archangels to aid him as Kazuya is preventing all of that, God is slowly beginning to start losing the battle.  
As for the side effects of this war, not only within the lockdown, the whole human world itself feels like the world is crumbling down above them!  
Strong winds are blowing! Tornado tearing everything around it! Tsunami rampaging the land! Earthquake shaking causing even the animals from the forest have nowhere to escape!  
Snowstorm and Sandstorm even appearing out of nowhere!  
There's totally only one conclusion: NOWHERE IS SAFE FOR ANYONE NOW! People can only hope and pray that all these disaster will end! They also pray for survival and hope that peace can arrive the very next second!  
No one wants to wait for the next one minute, next one hour or the next day to come cause they all just seems so far and impossible to reach right now, they don't even know will they be able to see that afterall!  
"Please end! PLEASE END THIS NOW! WE JUST WANT TO LIVE!" is just what everyone is wishing for!

 **[Within The Lockdown]**

 **Atsuro:** So the war has began! This is going way over then I've imagine! Look at all these side effects phenomena it's causing!  
 **Atsuro:** The world! It just felt like! I don't even know how to express it!  
 **Naoya:** ...This is our only chance. If Kazuya doesn't succeed in winning this war, God might make a full comeback and this time, he might just crush the world into nothingness so that no one will have the chance to defy him anymore.  
 **Naoya:** "ABSOLUTE ORDER" is what he seek.  
 **Atsuro:** bu...BUT! Look at all these!  
 **Naoya:** ...Having shock in everything won't do you any good. "Results" is what we desire for the best. If you're afraid of losing something, you'll never gain back the victory price.  
 **Atsuro:** That...is true, but still...  
 **Naoya:** ... *Sigh*  
 **Naoya:** After trying your best to "survive" with these COMPs within the lockdown for the pass few days and witnessing how God's ordeals is all about and what the angel's are doing in fact, you still have doubts in the path you've chosen to walk along with Kazuya?  
 **Atsuro:** ...To be honest, I didn't really want to choose this path actually, but I can't just let Kazuya do this alone.  
 **Naoya:** ...Just because you both are close friends?  
 **Atsuro:** That is only one of the sole reason. I just feel that I can't let Kazuya take on these heavy burdens all by himself. I feel like I want to do something! I feel like I want to help him! I know what he's thinking when he choose this path and became the overlord, but all I can do is support him if he needs it! Other then that..., I really...can't do much I guess...  
 **Naoya:** Heh..., It seems like he really got a great friend in this life. I ain't lucky enough to even met one after all these never ending eternity...  
 **Atsuro:** ...Naoya...  
 **Atsuro:** ...if God is defeated, then what are you going to do later on, "Cain"? You purely just want your revenge on God in the first place when you try to make Kazuya choose the path and become the overlord, right?  
 **Atsuro:** With the power of the demons, only he can make your desire came true, but what lies beyond this?  
 **Naoya:** ...Hahaha, who knows? I'm still "Cain", no matter how many times I'll be reborn later on, the memory of my "first sin" will never be erase, the only thing that might change is I might no longer hate God since I have my revenge, that's all that is to it.  
 **Atsuro:** ... *look down to the ground speechless since he know that he can't do anything to help Naoya afterall...*

On the other hand, Yuzu and Midori just sitting on the bench near the park's entrance while Midori is trying to comfort Yuzu who's still trembling in fear and sadness while also the phenomena cause by the war.

 **Yuzu:** Why...? Why...? Just why is all these happening!?  
 **Midori:** Yuzu...  
 **Yuzu:** Kazuya isn't like this! I know him since childhood! He is a very gentle and kind person, helpful and understanding while also strong and smart! He's a leader we can truly wish for like a messiah to help everyone in the lockdwon! But the Kazuya we saw just isn't the one I know already!  
 **Yuzu:** Midori! Tell me! Am I just seeing things!? Or did I just mistaken someone who look just like him and thought that it was him doing all these cruel things!? It wasn't really Kazuya who did that, right? RIGHT!?  
 **Midori:** Yuzu, please...  
 **Yuzu:** Why is all these happening!? Just what actually went wrong!? We were just trying to survive in the first place from that ice beast: "Wendigo"! Then realize that we can help people at the same time cause we can do something to change our destiny from the death clock and survive! But Kazuya suddenly gets involved in the fight for the throne of Bels after defeating Beldr! Even Belial appeared when we try to save Haru in the concert hall! After he chose to walk the path of becoming the overlord, I saw them fighting Jezebel which lies within Amane! Then it's Belzaboul! And finally it's Belberith! And then he gain the true rights and power to became the king of Bels! And after that, he just became more and more...cruelty to the people in the lockdown if they block and stand infront of his path! This is all just...!  
 **Yuzu:** I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON ANYMORE!  
 **Midori:** YUZU! PLEASE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!  
 **Yuzu:** ! Mi...Midori...  
 **Midori:** I know how you feel! I've being following his lead and seeing what he is doing after you all save me so that I don't get killed by the people I saved by foolishly showing my demons everywhere when I try to help out peoples earlier. I can still feel and see that he is still the same old Kazuya-san that you know since childhood! But since he choose to became the overlord and the demon tamers wish to be saved while the angels ordered them to kill him, there's nothing much he can do and choose from! Even if he wants to avoid killing anyone, it's still impossible to do so!  
 **Yuzu:** ...Midori  
 **Midori:** Actually..., after you suddenly ran away from that scene, I notice something from Kazuya-san's facial expression by accident...  
 **Yuzu:** Eh?  
 **Midori:** Kazuya-san...is feeling very painful from doing all those horrible things, and feels like he wanted to tell you something before you ran away...  
 **Yuzu:** No, it can't be. Because...  
 **Midori:** Well, you never let let him have the chance to say anything, right?  
 **Yuzu:** I...! Wh...when I try to stop him for the first time, you did hear him saying "GET LOST!" to me when we have the chance to talk, isn't it? I keep asking him to stop, but all he does is stay silent, push me away and...  
 **Midori:** But, you DID notice that the demon tamers were closing up and surrounding him and Atsuro-san and Naoya-san when he said that word to you, right?  
 **Yuzu:** ! That's...!  
 **Midori:** Yuzu, I can see that he's still trying his best to protect you. Cause he know that the demon tamers knows that you're together with him and Atsuro-san who's traveling as a group in the first place, If he didn't tell you to "get lost", you might also end up becoming one of their targets as well!  
 **Yuzu:** This can't be... (Is Midori telling the truth? You're really still the kind and gentle Kazuya I know since childhood? Nothing have changed? Did I really just mistaken you?) And if that's really so, then I must!)  
 **Yuzu:** Midori! Let's go and find Atsuro now! He should still be with Naoya! If we can see Naoya, he might know what's the outcome of the war with God already since the phenomena kinda ease down for awhile now!  
 **Midori:** Yeah! That's the Yuzu I know! Come on then, let's go!

As time passes, the war between the overlord's armies and God's armies seems to have reach it's conclusion.  
God have suffered his very first defeat from the overlord and perish together with all his armies.  
The world have suffer alot of damage but now it's finally free from the control of God and all rights will be return to the humans forever.  
On the other hand, our overlord: "Kazuya" suffered quite alot of death emerging damage, same with most of his demon armies.  
It's nearly a fight of who can still stand up in the end will gain the final victory cry, and our overlord is the true final winner which stand up at the last second with barely only 1Hp left...  
As the war ended, Black Frost, who also just barely survive tried to carry Kazuya back to the demon world to heal his wounds. As for Loki and the remaining strong demons who still manage to survive, fulfill what they've come for and begin to return back to where they belong...

 **Naoya:** ... (It finally ended. Seems like I have my revenge afterall! All this never-ending reincarnation might just end here since God is no longer there in heaven to control anything! Well done. Really well done, "Abel"!)

And at this very moment, Yuzu and Midori arrived in the scene and meet up with Naoya and Atsuro.

 **Yuzu:** ! Look Midori! There they are!  
 **Yuzu:** Atsuro! ATSURO! *Wave her hand*  
 **Atsuro:** Huh? Wha...? Did I just hear Yoohoo's voice from somewhere?  
 **Yuzu:** ! *Show an angry face and quickly dash running towards Atsuro's back, and shouted...*  
 **Yuzu:** WILL YOU JUST STOP CALLING ME YOOHOO FOR ONCE!? *A big hard smack on the back of his head for god's sake, LOL*  
 **Atsuro:** OUCH! THAT BLOODY HURTS!  
 **Yuzu:** HUMPH! *Cross her arms and show a "You deserve it!" face*  
 **Midori:** Ha...hahaha...  
 **Yuzu:** Oh, That's right! Naoya! Atsuro! Do you guys know the outcome of the war already?  
 **Atsuro:** Ah, I was just about to ask that too!  
 **Atsuro:** Naoya! How's the outcome? How's Kazuya? Is he okay? Did he suffer any injuries?  
 **Naoya:** ... *Took out and open his COMP*  
 **Naoya:** ...The results are in. Kazuya has won the war and gain it's final victory. God is no longer around and he have perish along with all his angel minions.  
 **Yuzu:** Really?  
 **Midori:** Whao! Kazuya-san is so cool!  
 **Naoya:** And as for Kazuya himself...  
 **Atsuro:** ...?  
 **Yuzu:** ...Wh...What's wrong with Kazuya?  
 **Naoya:** ...Black Frost send a message to my COMP just now, saying that Kazuya's injuries ain't looking very good...  
 **Atsuro:** ! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
 **Yuzu:** !  
 **Naoya:** ...According to this message, Black Frost said that he notice Kazuya was acting abit weird in the war as he keeps on squeezing his chest for some reason. And whenever he tries to use the power of the Bel demons while defending the attacks and preventing the aid for God from the archangels, he is coughing out some blood and was weaken for awhile and that's always the chance where he suffer alot of surprise damage from God himself.  
 **Yuzu:** No...way...! THEN HOW IS KAZUYA NOW? WHERE IS HE!?  
 **Atsuro:** Yoo..., Yuzu...  
 **Midori:** Yuzu! Calm down!  
 **Yuzu:** HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU SUDDENLY HEARD ALL THESE!?  
 **Naoya:** ...Black Frost said that when Kazuya open the demon world's portal, he commanded the remaining demon armies to return through it. And while Black Frost tried to carry him into the portal, Kazuya suddenly push him away and inside the portal, and then Kazuya quickly close up the portal so that the demons can no longer came through it or be summon through the COMPs and left by himself. So for now, no one knows where is Kazuya and how he is now...  
 **Atsuro:** But! Black Frost did said that his injuries ain't looking good, right? If he's not inside the demon world recuperating, and the demon tamers here still want to kill him if they find him for personal reason in the human world, what's going to happen to him!?  
 **Naoya:** ... *Close his eyes*  
 **Yuzu:** SAY something! DO something! He's your cousin afterall, isn't it!? And you're also the one who suggested him to take the path to become the overlord in order to reach your goal of revenge! Now after he has done everything for you, you're just going to forsaken him and just let him get killed by others!?  
 **Atsuro:** Naoya! You're the one who created the program to summon demons, which also means that you MUST have a way to track down where demons are! Since Kazuya have the Bel demons inside him, there should be a way to track it!  
 **Yuzu:** ! ...yes, That's right! Naoya! You should be able to track them down through your COMP, right!?  
 **Naoya:** ...  
 **Naoya:** Sadly, it's a "No". It's impossible. The search data is too enormous and powerful for the COMP's CPU to handle, if we want to do this, we must access it from the server and only though the server itself.  
 **Midori:** Then what are we still waiting for? Let's go then! To the Hilltop Building!  
 **Atsuro:** ...Wait a minute, I just notice that the powers ain't back yet, and the backup powers went dead so we have no choice but to climb the stairways earlier! ...So this means, we have to climb that long emergency stairways AGAIN!?  
 **Midori:** Atsuro! Are you having jelly feet again?  
 **Atsuro:** This isn't the problem about jelly feet or not! It's just that it's WAY TOO LONG to begin with! You girls didn't climb them in the first place, how would you know the "pain" that we've went through!?  
 **Yuzu:** YOU IDIOT! Kazuya might be facing his death any time soon while we're still wasting our precious time here!  
 **Midori:** Every minute or seconds counts for becoming a real hero! So I'm just gonna go first! *Run towards the direction of Hilltop Building*  
 **Yuzu:** You can wait here if you want to, Atsuro!  
 **Yuzu:** Let's go, Naoya! *Run in the same direction as Midori from behind*  
 **Naoya:** Heheheh... (You really have a bunch of nice close friends in the life, "Abel". I'm really feeling so envy with some mixture of jealousy now.)  
 **Atsuro:** hey...HEY! Guys! Wait up! WAIT FOR ME!

 **[Somewhere near the barricade, just outside the lockdown...]**

Kazuya, all alone by himself, slowly walking towards the lockdown barricade entrance with his tired and deeply injured body. As the God's armies have fallen and the angels guarding the lockdown have disappeared, nothing is stopping the people from escaping the lockdown now.  
Specially for the peoples that manage to survive in the lockdown takes the opportunity to escape the very second when they sees the chance.  
For some of the demon tamers or normal human beings who survive but notice that Kazuya is just nearby, they are burned with hatred cause their friends or families were considered being killed by Kazuya. Although they can no longer summon the demons through their COMPs, they still plan to take their revenge from Kazuya right now even if it's just on their own.

And of course, Kazuya noticed that and he knows what might happen the very next second, but he doesn't plan to fight back or do anything about it at all. He just continue walking further and further inside the lockdown and all the way towards the direction of the park while the people burn with hatred follow him in a small distant close behind just waiting for the right chance and timing to strike.

While on the meantime, back to Yuzu and the party's side. They finally manage to climb up to the most top floor of the emergency stairways, which was about a total of 53 story's height. They open the stairway door and enter the only room located in the middle on that floor: The Server Room.

 **[Inside Hilltop Building, The Server Room]**

 **Atsuro:** *pant* *pant* *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** *pant* *pant*  
 **Midori:** You two... *pant* really lack of exercise *pant* *pant*, you must do this *pant* often to keep fit...!  
 **Atsuro:** Huh!? Look at yourself *pant*, not much different from us *pant* *pant* here...!  
 **Yuzu:** Quit it you two! *pant* I can't believe that *pant* you both still have the *pant *strength to quarrel... *pant*  
 **Naoya:** Hm..., It seems like the server room didn't sustain any damage from the phenomena cause, this is a relief.  
 **Atsuro:** How come Naoya *pant* still looks perfectly normal like nothing happen? *pant* You DID climb up the stairways with us, right? *pant* *pant* How come you doesn't seem tired at all? *pant*  
 **Naoya:** Heheheh..., normal human beings like you all won't even understand even if I tell you why.  
 **Yuzu:** I guess Naoya *pant* really IS kinda different from us afterall, *pant* you can't compare him *pant* with us, Atsuro...!  
 **Naoya:** Anyway, I'll try to access the server now, give me a hand to speed things up if you can, Atsuro.  
 **Atsuro:** Oh..., okay! *pant*  
 **Naoya:** Take the controls from that panel over there, start accessing the program and backup when I give you the signal.  
 **Atsuro:** got...GOT IT!  
 **Naoya:** Are you ready? NOW!  
 **Atsuro:** ! Okay! HERE IT GOES!

While Naoya and Atsuro both busy working on accessing the server and searching the data, Yuzu and Midori just waited at one side hopping that they can finish tracking down Kazuya at the very next second.

 **Yuzu:** ...Kazuya, where are you now? I want to see you right now! Please be okay...!  
 **Midori:** Yuzu...  
 **Midori:** I'm... I'm sure Kazuya-san will be alright! I'm sure...that he will be... *trying to encourage Yuzu but feels super un-confident in the end...*

After around 10-15 minutes have passed, Naoya and Atsuro finally finish accessing the server and tracked down Kazuya's location.

 **Naoya:** Done! Here's the result.  
 **Atsuro:** Alright! That's my teacher! If I'm the only one doing this alone, this might take forever to finish!  
 **Yuzu:** ! Have you found out where's Kazuya right now!?  
 **Atsuro:** Yeah! We just got the results, Yuzu!  
 **Midori:** So where is Kazuya-san now?  
 **Naoya:** ...Base on the results here, he's right inside the lockdown now.  
 **Atsuro:** Eh!?  
 **Yuzu:** What did you say!?  
 **Midori:** Kazuya-san is inside the lockdown!?  
 **Naoya:** Yes he is, like I said. Don't make me repeat it again.  
 **Atsuro:** ...But wait, is he "alone" right now?  
 **Naoya:** ...Yes  
 **Midori:** Wa...wait..., so that means...  
 **Naoya:** ...If he's alone right now but outside the lockdown, it's not a problem. But this might be a bad sign if he's inside the lockdown...  
 **Atsuro:** ! OH SHOOT! THE SURVIVING DEMON TAMERS! THEY MIGHT...!  
 **Yuzu:** ! Oh my god! Where? WHERE IS HE NOW?  
 **Midori:** Where is his location!?  
 **Naoya:** ...Base on the results here, he's in the park it seems. And he hasn't move to a different location.  
 **Atsuro:** The park? Why did he went to the park!?  
 **Midori:** Maybe because that's... where you Yuzu and Atsuro always were?  
 **Yuzu:** ! If that's true then...!  
 **Yuzu:** KAZUYA! *Quickly dash out of the front door, run down the stairways and towards the park's direction.*  
 **Midori:** ! YUZU! *Quickly follow behind.*  
 **Atsuro:** Wait up! YUZU! *Also quickly follow behind...*  
 **Naoya:** ... *close his eyes*  
 **Naoya:** ... ("Abel", why did you return? You could have just wait outside the lockdown for them. Did you actually plan to return in order to pay back the "Sins" which you have committed by accident?)  
 **Naoya:** ...You're really a gentle person, but way too kind for it. No wonder you're God's most beloved child. I really do hope that your kindness wouldn't end up paying the most painful price, but I think this is what you're going for until the end, am I right? *open his eyes and stare at the server for awhile, and then suddenly disappeared from the server room...*

 **[Within the lockdown, A distance away from the entrance but inside the park...]**

 **Kazuya:** *pant* *pant*  
 **Kazuya:** *cough cough* *pant*

Kazuya feels very tired after all the walking and lean to a tree that's right beside him for a little rest. His deeply injured body gives him the pain feeling like his arms and legs are going to tear apart from each other, and the sharp pain that keeps piercing his heart makes him look like he's just going to faint and blackout any second.  
He even started to cough out blood as his breathing is getting heavier.  
As he keeps trying hard to keep his consciousness together, the demon tamers that followed him all this way finally saw the chance to take their revenge and began approaching Kazuya while surrounding him one by one.

 **Kazuya:** ... *Notice the sound of someone closing in, slowly lift his head and look towards the person who's standing in front of him*  
 **D-Tamer:** Well hello there! Our "All Mighty and Powerful Overlord"! What are you doing here all by yourself? Taking a nap under the shade? Where are you're minions? Ain't they around to clean up your back?  
 **Kazuya:** ... *eyes just getting clouded with blurriness*  
 **Kazuya:** ! *COUGH COUGH* *Cough out an amount of blood but quickly wipe it off with his hand.*  
 **D-Tamer:** Huh? What's wrong? You're looking pretty pale right now, and you're giving out alot of cold sweat! And whao! Look at all those injuries and the amount of blood you just cough out there!  
 **Kazuya:** ... *Eyes starting to be able to see abit more clearly*  
 **Kazuya:** ...wha...What do you want...?

A female bystander behind the D-Tamer walk up and stand in front of Kazuya while pointing her fingers at him.

 **F-bystander 1:** YOU! Because of YOU, my lover died right before me cause you summon your demons out of nowhere!  
 **F-bystander 1:** DO YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE...! We're...suppose to get married that day but we can't escape through the lockdown barrier, so we plan to find a place to hid until everything is over. But! BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT A DEMON TAMER TO BEGIN WITH AND JUST TRYING TO RUNAWAY WITH ME!  
 **F-bystander 1:** Give me back! GIVE ME BACK MY LOVER! YOU MURDERER!  
 **Kazuya:** ... *Slightly shove his face to one side without saying anything...*

Another female and male bystander walk up and shouted at Kazuya, the others around them both began to join in as well...

 **F-bystander 2:** Why aren't you saying anything!? You killed my son as well! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!  
 **M-bystander:** You're a murderer! Give me my brother back! Why did you kill him!?  
 **Others:** YEAH! YOU MURDERER!  
 **Others:** Why did you kill them!? Give me back my daughters! They're the only ones I have left!  
 **Others:** YOU JERK! YOU COLD BLOODED MURDERER!  
 **Kazuya:** ... *Still staying silent and not saying or doing anything, other then giving a painful facial expression that is full of guilt*  
 **Others:** SAY SOMETHING!

The people started to pick up the sticks or small rocks around their feet and began throwing them at Kazuya, but Kazuya still doesn't plan to resist, block or run away from them...  
As the overlord, if he wanted to, he can still summon and use the power of the Bel demons inside him at will to kill everyone that's just right in front of him, but he doesn't want to.  
He just stand still while leaning to the tree to support his injured body and let the people throw sticks and rocks at him.

The D-Tamer who was the closest to Kazuya just can't stand it anymore and run towards Kazuya.  
He grab hold of Kazuya's shirt and pull him away from the tree he was leaning to and push him to the ground hardly!

 **Kazuya:** ARGH! *Kazuya lost his balance and hit his forehead and blood starts to flow out of his wound and covering up his left eye*  
 **D-Tamer:** You think that just by accepting what we're doing to you here means that you can cleanse up the sins you have committed!? DON'T BE SO NAIVE, YOU FOOL!  
 **Kazuya:** ! *Cough Cough* *More blood coming out of his mouth...*  
 **D-Tamer:** *Pull Kazuya up from the ground and choke his neck*  
 **D-Tamer:** Do something! Why aren't you doing anything!? Why aren't you trying to kill us now!? YOU'RE A COLD BLOODED MURDERER AFTERALL! YOU CAN DO IT, RIGHT? DO IT THEN! SUMMON YOUR DEMONS AND KILL US!  
 **Kazuya:** Urgh...! (Yu...zu...)

Kazuya still doesn't want to resist back, he just let the D-Tamer strangle him while all he can think of now is just "Yuzu"...  
The D-Tamer still sees that Kazuya ain't going to fight back, he suddenly let go of his hands before strangling Kazuya to his death, but he end up giving a hard punch towards Kazuya's left cheek and end up knocking off his earphones while connected to it's player towards a far distant as it roll and drop to the ground.  
After withstanding the sudden hard punch, Kazuya slightly blackout and fall down to the ground...  
The D-Tamer just can't stop his anger and continue to keep kicking and stomping Kazuya's body, although the others around him are looking at this scene while also full of anger and hatred, but no one is trying to stop the D-Tamer's act cause they know that they can finally have their revenge if Kazuya can just die right here and right now, with all the "Serve you right!" facial expression on their faces...

On the other hand, Yuzu, Midori and Atsuro finally reach the park's entrance...

 **[Within the lockdown, just outside the park's entrance]**

 **Yuzu:** *pant* *pant* Kazuya! KAZUYA! Where are you!?  
 **Midori:** *pant* Kazuya-san~!  
 **Atsuro:** Kazuya! *pant* Are you here!? *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** Did you see him anywhere?  
 **Midori:** No! He doesn't seem to be around here, maybe he's deeper inside the park?  
 **Atsuro:** ...Huh? *Seems to have notice something*  
 **Atsuro:** What's that object on the ground?  
 **Yuzu:** Eh? *Look towards the direction where Atsuro is pointing near a bench with something on the ground*

The three of them run towards the bench, pick up and took a look at the object...

 **Yuzu:** This...THIS IS! KAZUYA's HEADPHONE AND HIS PLAYER!  
 **Atsuro:** Yeah! You're right! IT IS KAZUYA's HEADPHONE!  
 **Yuzu:** *Turning her head left and right searching for Kazuya*  
 **Yuzu:** Kazuya! KAZUYA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!?  
 **Midori:** Huh...? *Suddenly, kinda hear something...*  
 **Midori:** Hey guys! Did you hear something? There's some noise or voices coming out deeper inside the park, do you guys think that it might be...!?  
 **Atsuro:** ! Oh my god..., don't tell me we're too late and Kazuya is!  
 **Yuzu:** no...NO! This can't be happening! Kazuya..., KAZUYAAAA!

The three of them quickly run towards the direction of the sound that's coming from inside the park.

Back to Kazuya's side, the D-Tamer is finally getting tired with all the kicking and stomping and getting pretty fed up. He was really hopping that Kazuya can least try to fight back while doesn't summon his demons so that he can give him the death blow officially. But seeing Kazuya just accepts whenever he does to him, he can no longer stand it and gives one hard stomp towards Kazuya's chest!

 **Kazuya:** ! WAHHHHH! COUGH! COUGH COUGH! URGHHHhhhh...  
 **Kazuya:** ...

This hard stomp bring the most pain towards Kazuya's heart as he spit out a tons of blood that just couldn't stop and end up dyeing the floor around him all covering in red and lose his consciousness. Now he's just hanging on the last of his life thread where it seems like it will soon break off the hook and purely just lying motionless on the ground.  
At this very crucial moment, Yuzu, Atsuro and Midori finally appear and saw what happen to the poor Kazuya...

 **Yuzu:** ! This...can't..can't...be true...  
 **Yuzu:** ka..., Kazu...ya... *totally getting the shock from the bloody scene right in front of her*  
 **Midori:** AH! KAZUYA-SAN~~~~~! *can't believe she's seeing so much blood right in front of her*  
 **Atsuro:** What the hell!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? *anger just blasted out of Atsuro as he run forward and grab hold of the D-Tamer's shirt*  
 **D-Tamer:** I didn't do anything wrong! We're...we're just having our revenge and that's all! HE DESERVE IT!  
 **Others:** that's...That's right! He deserve it!  
 **Atsuro:** YOU JERK! *give a big hard punch in the D-Tamer's face*  
 **D-Tamer:** Argh!  
 **Atsuro:** WE SHOULD LET YOU ALL GET KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE IF WE KNOW THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL DO TO KAZUYA!  
 **Atsuro:** THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIS HELP WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING!? ALL OF YOU! EVERYONE OF YOU! UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!

After suffering a hard punch, the D-Tamer quickly start to run away from the scene, the other bystanders also follow suit and ran away one by one rather then staying...  
Now, only Yuzu, Midori, Atsuro and the unconscious Kazuya is at the scene...

 **Yuzu:** Kazuya! *Hold Kazuya upright and laid his head on her lap*  
Yuzu: ...There's...so much blood! And all these injuries and bruises! *She quickly took out her handkerchief and clean up the blood on his face and forehead*  
 **Midori:** Yuzu, he's still breathing, but pretty weakly! If we don't do something, he might just...!  
 **Atsuro:** What should we do? I try to use my cellphone but it's still not having any signal. Even if we try to send Kazuya to the hospital ourselves, the powers is still down and he can't have any emergency operation as well!  
 **Midori:** What are we going to do!? Oh that's right! Yuzu! Use your healing spells on Kazuya!  
 **Yuzu:** I'm trying! But it's just not working! Ever since I can't summon demons anymore, I can't seem to use any healing spells as well!  
 **Yuzu:** I can't stop it! I CAN'T STOP ALL THESE BLOOD THAT KEEPS POURING OUT OF HIS BODY!  
 **Yuzu:** Please stop! Please stop bleeding! If he keeps on losing all these blood..., he will! HE WILL...!  
 **Yuzu:** KAZUYA!

In the state of unconsciousness now, Kazuya seems to feel that he kinda heard Yuzu's voice from somewhere, since Kazuya wanted to meet Yuzu and talk to her, he want to regain his conscious but he just doesn't have the strength to do so right now.  
On the meantime, the Bel demons inside him spoke to him through his mind.

 **Beldr:** King of Bel, how disgraceful you are! This is what you desire before the war with God? We already try to warn you by taking away a quarter of your life cause of your doubts and hesitation, and you still wish for this result!?  
 **Belial:** If you didn't defeated us in the first place, you wouldn't become the King of Bel in the war for the throne of Bel!  
 **Belzaboul:** Cause you defeated us, we accepted you and gave you our powers! But now, it seems like we no longer need you!  
 **Jezebel:** Release us then! I want to bloom gracefully once again!  
 **Belberith:** You only have abit of life left, once we left you and you lose all our powers, you'll turn back to become a normal human being as you desire, but you will die soon enough as the price for it! Is this really worth it?  
 **Kazuya:** ...Even if that's so, I still want to be a normal human being again. Even if death is knocking on the door right now waiting for me to answer, I will still choose this path. This is the promise I made to Yuzu in the first place, that is "I'll never change no matter what happens".  
 **Jezebel:** For that girl's sake huh? So she's the flower that blooms inside the deepest of your heart that you just want to protect it with your own life no matter what the cost or risk you'll need to take?  
 **Kazuya:** My brother "Cain" told me, he killed me in the first place cause that was what God wants him to do, God knew that he was a farmer and he can only offer crops as his offering, while I'm a shepherd, I can offer meat as my offering. But God accepted my offering only and not my brother's offering, so he killed me out of jealousy and anger and offered my blood to God.  
 **Kazuya:** ...When God question him, my brother deny his sins for killing me and got his eternal punishment, the never-ending reincarnation with the memories and sins from "Cain" followed him for eternity. He ask me: "Do I hate him? I should hate him! And that's what I did when I got killed in the first place when my soul fell into the depth of hell! I was cursing him everytime when I got reincarnated, so there's no reason I shouldn't hate him now!"  
 **Belial:** But you still choose to "forgive him", not even the power of my flame can burn out your hatred hidden deep within.  
 **Kazuya:** I have already choose to forgive him long time again, I can feel it from "Abel's soul", he no longer hate "Cain", he has already suffered quite enough from all these never-ending reincarnation. All I want now is hope that his sins will finally end someday. I choose the path to became the king of Bel and go to the war with God is also one of the reason I want to help "Cain". I want to take away his hatred, I want him to have the chance to enjoy life like a normal person even if it's only once!  
 **Belzaboul:** But you already know that even if "Cain" finally have his revenge against God, his sins will still stay with him unless he realize his sins and repent!  
 **Kazuya:** ...Yes, I know. I believe in him. I'm sure one day he will realize this, but by that time, I am no longer living in the human world and might have already move on to my next reincarnation life.  
 **Belberith:** ...  
 **Beldr:** And you still wish to give up the power of Bel?  
 **Kazuya:** ...Yes.  
 **Belial:** ...No regrets?  
 **Kazuya:** ...I've made up my mind.  
 **Belberith:** You're really not suited to become the king for the demons. You're too kind-hearted to begin with. Rather then becoming the king leading the demons, you're more suited to become the "Messiah". And if you have chosen to do so in the first place, you wouldn't face the situation you're in now where death is just around the corner.  
 **Kazuya:** ...This is the path I've chosen, and I accepted my fate no matter the cost. So I still won't regret this.  
 **Belberith:** ...Very well then, you're no longer the "King of Bels" and now we'll regain our freedom by leaving your body, return to where you wish to belong. ...Cherish the remaining time you have left.  
 **Jezebel:** The girl is still waiting for you.  
 **Kazuya:** ...Thanks, for everything!

And now officially, Kazuya taken back his humanity which he once cast away.  
He no longer have the power to summon demons nor have the power of the Bel demons anymore, he's just like a normal human being once again, just like Yuzu and the others.  
As Yuzu just keep crying out calling "Kazuya" again and again, Kazuya finally start to regain his consciousness.

 **Kazuya:** ... *slowly began to open his eyes...* **  
Kazuya:** ...Yu...zu...  
 **Midori:** Hey look! Kazuya-san regain his consciousness!  
 **Yuzu:** ! KA...KAZUYA!  
 **Atsuro:** Kazuya! How are you feeling now? Are you ok!?  
 **Kazuya:** Yu...zu..., Atsu...ro..., Mi...dori...  
 **Kazuya:** ! *COUGH COUGH*  
 **Yuzu:** ! KAZUYA! (No! he's coughing out blood again!)  
 **Atsuro:** Oh no, he looks really in a bad shape!  
 **Kazuya:** ...! *The pain cause by the hard stomp is making Kazuya feeling really really terrible, he feels like his heart is going to stop pounding any second*  
 **Kazuya:** *pant* *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** Kazuya!  
 **Kazuya:** Yuzu..., *pant* I...have something...to tell you...  
 **Yuzu:** What are you talking about right now? We don't have the time for that! We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible! Maybe the hospital outside the lockdown still have powers in them and they can perform emergency operation on you!  
 **Atsuro:** That's right! If we can carry you out of this lockdown, maybe we'll receive signal in our cellphone and we can call the ambulance to help!  
 **Midori:** Then what are we waiting for?  
 **Kazuya:** No..., it's too late... *pant* for that... *cough cough*  
 **Yuzu:** Wha...what are you talking about? If we keep doing nothing here THEN it's really too late!  
 **Atsuro:** Come on, Kazuya! Let me carry you on my back!  
 **Midori:** Let me help you, Kazuya-san!  
 **Kazuya:** ! *Shove away Atsuro and Midori's helping hand*  
 **Kazuya:** *COUGH COUGH* *pant*  
 **Atsuro:** Ka...Kazuya! YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HERE IF WE DON'T GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!  
 **Yuzu:** KAZUYA!  
 **Kazuya:** Urgh...

Kazuya tried to get up by himself while continuing coughing out blood from his mouth, Midori tries to get near to Kazuya but he keeps trying to push her away.  
As Kazuya tries to reach for the nearby tree hopping to find some support for his body, Atsuro can't stand it anymore and dash forward to grab hold of Kazuya's body with his both arms, but Kazuya sudden cried out of the alter pain makes Atsuro let go of him worrying of hurting him even further!  
As the three of them not knowing what Kazuya is planning to do, Kazuya finally reach the nearby tree, lean against it and sit under the shade of the tree...  
Then he spoke...

 **Kazuya:** Midori... Atsuro... *pant* I'm...really sorry... *Cough*  
 **Midori:** ...Kazuya-san...  
 **Atsuro:** ... *pull down his cap and cover half of his face*  
 **Kazuya:** Can I...use the remaining time *pant* ...to talk to Yuzu..., for a while? *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** ...Kazuya  
 **Kazuya:** *COUGH COUGH* *once again blurriness has clouded his eyesight while he continues to cough*  
 **Atsuro:** ...  
 **Atsuro:** Follow me, Midori.  
 **Midori:** ...Oh, ...okay.

Before they both turn and walk away, Atsuro pat on Yuzu's shoulder and said...

 **Atsuro:** If you have anything to ask or say to him right now, you better do so while you still have the chance.  
 **Yuzu:** Atsuro...  
 **Atsuro:** ...Take good care of my best buddy.  
 **Atsuro:** Now go. Don't let him wait too long.  
 **Midori:** ...Yuzu! Remember to take out your courage and tell him how you truly feels.  
 **Yuzu:** Midori...  
 **Atsuro:** ...We'll be waiting near the park's entrance.  
 **Yuzu:** ...Okay...

As Yuzu watch Midori and Atsuro's figure slowly disappeared as they walk further and further, she turn around and walk towards Kazuya and sit down beside him as close as she can...  
Notice that Kazuya's forehead is covered with cold sweat, she wipe it off with her hand gently making sure not to touch the wound on his forehead.  
Somehow Kazuya seems like he can't feel anything at all as his body is getting numb and only realize that Yuzu is sitting by his side when she finally spoke up.

 **Yuzu:** Kazuya..., how are you feeling right now? You're breathing is quite heavy and getting more and more hasty now...  
 **Kazuya:** ! *pant* Oh...Yuzu, when did...you...?  
 **Kazuya:** My body...and senses are getting pretty...numb, *pant* I didn't even...notice that you're sitting...be...side me... *cough*  
 **Yuzu:** ...Kazuya  
 **Kazuya:** *turn his head and look at Yuzu's face*  
 **Kazuya:** I can't even...see your face...clear...ly now. *pant* *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** Kazuya, we can still make it! Let's go to the hospital now! You're hurt pretty badly and you suffer alot of blood loss! If this keeps up, you'll...!  
 **Kazuya:** ...I..know...  
 **Yuzu:** Then why?!  
 **Kazuya:** ...Cause it's just...too...la...te..., *pant* I know that...I won't...be...able to make...it *pant* even if I...really wanted...to... *cough*  
 **Yuzu:** !  
 **Kazuya:** I know...that...I don't ha...ve *pant* much time...left, and I know...that before I...*pant* went to the...war with...Go...d. *cough* *COUGH COUGH!*  
 **Yuzu:** KAZUYA!  
 **Kazuya:** Naoya...warn me before..., *pant* but I still choose to...have my doubts and hesitation..., *pant* and the price...I'm paying for...that is my life span it...self. *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** Then why? Why are you doing this!? Since you've chosen the path to become the king of Bel and becoming the true overlord! why are you still hesitating and having doubts about it!?  
 **Kazuya:** Remember...the time *pant* you ask me...a question...when Naoya suggested to *pant* ...me for becoming the...overlord?  
 **Yuzu:** Eh?

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _ **Yuzu:**_ Why is Naoya saying all this to you? What does he want you to do with the war for the throne of Bels!? We're just trying to survive inside the lockdown! Why did he try to involve you with all of these!?  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ Yuzu...  
 _ **Yuzu:**_ We just barely survive when fighting with the immortal Beldr, and that weird guy we just met near the alley! He said that now we're going to fight another Bel demon named Belial!? And there's 3 more Bel demons we need to fight afterwards!? What have Naoya gotten us into!?  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ YUZU! LISTEN TO ME!  
 _ **Yuzu:**_ ...!  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ I don't know what he's trying to let us do, I don't even know what he's thinking about right now or wanted me to do, what we can do is just focus on surviving everyday since we don't know when the lockdown will end while the demons inside the lockdown is increasing! Other then rely on the COMPs Naoya have given to us to help us survive all this, we can only choose to do what we CAN DO in here!  
 _ **Yuzu:**_ What we...can do?  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ I promised that we'll all get out of this lockdown, alive and together!  
 _ **Yuzu:**_ but...But Kazuya, I'm still worried about what Naoya said! If you truly won the war for the throne of Bels, what's going to happen to you?  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ ...  
 _ **Kazuya:**_ I...don't really know either, but I promise that "I'll never change no matter what happens"!

 _ **[Flashback Ends]**_

 **Yuzu:** ...Ah!  
 **Kazuya:** ...You...remember it...now? *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** But Kazuya, you lied to me! Do you still remember what happen to those demon tamers and the innocent bystanders!?  
 **Kazuya:** *cough* ...Yes...  
 **Yuzu:** You killed them! But Midori said that she saw your facial expression, you were feeling "very painful" when you're doing so!  
 **Kazuya:** ...  
 **Yuzu:** Then why did you do all those horrible things!?  
 **Kazuya:** Yuzu, *pant* I...really don't have...a choice... The angels... *pant* force the de...mon tamers to kill me with the life...of their beloved ones as hostages...in their hands. *pant* They...don't ha...ve a choice either...  
 **Yuzu:** !  
 **Kazuya:** I...wanted to save them, *pant* but if...I do so, the angels...will kill their lov..ed ones if they...failed! *cough cough* *pant*  
 **Kazuya:** I...can't save them...all, so I choose to... *pant* save the ones in the an...gel's hand! If I'm the one w..ho killed them, *pant* they're action...wouldn't be consider as a failure, and the angels would just...let their loved ones...go! *pant* **  
Yuzu:** ...Kazuya!

Yuzu can't believe what she's hearing and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She feels relieve knowing that Kazuya is really still the same old Kazuya she knew from childhood, he's still the gentle and kind-hearted Kazuya!  
He's not a cold blooded murderer afterall!

 **Kazuya:** ...Yuzu, you...know that I killed...the innocent bystanders, right? *pant*  
 **Yuzu:** ... *Nod*  
 **Kazuya:** I didn't mean to...kill them, *pant* it was...really just...an accident...  
 **Yuzu:** And that is the reason why you came back to the lockdown and choose to suffer all these injuries from them without resisting back? As a "payback" for the "Sins" you have accidentally committed?  
 **Kazuya:** ... *Slowly nodded*  
 **Yuzu:** What good does it do to you!? The dead won't return back to them! Even if you gave up your life for them, nothing will change!  
 **Kazuya:** ...I know..., but it's the...only way *pant* I can do...to ease their pain...and hatred... *cough*  
 **Yuzu:** How can you do this? Don't you know what will happen if we lose you too!? How can you...be so cruel to me...!?  
 **Kazuya:** Yu...zu... *Trying hard to control and lift his hand hopping to touch Yuzu's face and wipe off her tears, but he just can't do it...*  
 **Yuzu:** Kazuya! We can leave the lockdown now! It's all thanks to you! Let's return home alive and together, just like you promised!  
 **Kazuya:** ... *Kazuya's vision starting to black out, he can't even see Yuzu anymore as he feels really really tired now...*  
 **Yuzu:** Come on! Don't give up! We can...WE CAN STILL MAKE IT!  
 **Kazuya:** ...I'm really...so...rry... (I'm glad that I'm able to see you and talk to you...about everything for one last time.)  
 **Yuzu:** I don't care about your sorry now! I only want you to get healthy again! I...! I WANT YOU TO LIVE! I WANT YOU TO STAY BY MY SIDE! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!  
 **Kazuya:** ...  
 **Yuzu:** !

Kazuya doesn't seem to hear what Yuzu have said just now, his eyes have closed and his body started leaning towards Yuzu without any sign of controlling...  
Yuzu noticed that and quickly hold onto Kazuya's body, she feels that his body has started losing warmth and his face have turn icy pale..., and on the other hand..., he's no longer breathing...

 **Yuzu:** no...NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! Kazuya! KAZUYA! Please! Wake up! WAKE UP! PLEASE! Kazuya...!  
 **Yuzu:** KAZUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yuzu's cried for Kazuya sounded so loud, even Atsuro and Midori's who's still waiting at the park's entrance can hear it.  
Both of them understand what happen and tears started rolling down from their cheeks as well...  
After a long while later in the day, Atsuro decides to carry Kazuya on his back, along with Yuzu and Midori walking beside him.  
They decided to leave the lockdown together without leaving Kazuya behind, and slowly walk towards the lockdown barricade and finally step on their first footstep outside the lockdown.  
Yuzu turn around and look towards the lockdown barricade once again, with Kazuya's headphone and player holding on her hand.  
She then put on his headphone and play the song from his player. It feels like she wants to show Atsuro and Midori that Kazuya left the lockdown together with them "Alive" as what he promised to do so. After she fulfill his promise, she started walking along with Atsuro and Midori while company Kazuya once again as their figure slowly disappeared to the far end of the streets as the sky starts to darken...

* * *

 **[...THE END...]**


End file.
